Young Justice Wiki:Featured articles/Article archive 2012
Following is an archive of the 2012 featured articles as voted by the Young Justice Wiki community. January 2012 "Targets" "Targets" is the tenth episode of Young Justice. The episode was originally supposed to air on June 3, 2011, but was postponed for unknown reasons. On June 13 and 14, the episode was briefly released on the Cartoon Network website, before being removed. "Targets" was screened at SDCC 2011 on July 24. After a six month hiatus, the episode aired September 16, 2011. Red Arrow's battle to prevent the League of Shadows from inciting a war pits him against the world's most dangerous assassins – and allies him with someone more dangerous still. Too bad Aqualad couldn't convince him to ask the Team for help. February 2012 Young Justice Issue 11 "Hot Case" is the eleventh issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. It was released on November 16, 2011. Captain Atom's cold-case assignment is definitely heating up: The true killer has resurfaced to target anyone who might expose the truth about the murder of General Lemar back in 1968 – and that includes each and every member of the Team! March 2012 Zatanna Zatanna Zatara is a magician and the daughter of Zatara. Her father introduced Zatanna to the Team in the hopes of giving her a training session with Black Canary. The team befriended her; especially Robin, who took an instant liking to her. She wound up participating in the Team's search for Red Tornado, then believed to be a traitor, and their involvement in this mission bonded the teens and they became friends. Zatanna would become a habitué of the Cave and on one occasion she went with Artemis on a a crime-fighting spree. Like her father, Zatanna has magical abilities which she channels by speaking backwards. However, she is only a novice, nowhere near Zatara's level. April 2012 "Independence Day" "Independence Day" is the first episode of the first season of Young Justice, and the first of the overall series. It premiered on Cartoon Network as part of the special hour-long, two episode pilot movie. Robin, Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash are finally granted access to the headquarters of the Justice League. But when that access turns out to be little more than a glorified backstage pass, Speedy walks, and the other three sidekicks go on a mission of their own, to Project Cadmus, where they make a startling discovery... May 2012 Beast Boy "Beast Boy" (real name Garfield Logan) is a member of the Team. He grew up in Qurac on an animal sanctuary with his mother, Marie Logan. After an incident which resulted in a blood transfusion from Miss Martian, his eyes became green, and over time he acquired her ability to shape-shift. As a young boy, Garfield was outgoing and energetic, yet also mature enough for an 8-year-old to help his mother to care for animals. He worshiped heroes, and after a blood transfusion from Miss Martian saved his life, he began to consider her his "blood sister". July 2012 Aqualad Kaldur'ahm (Atlantean Kαλδυρ'αμ) is the former protégé of Aquaman, operating as Aqualad by his king's side and as former leader of the Team. He has been working under deep cover for Nightwing, as the loyal lieutenant of his father, Black Manta, to learn more about the Light and their new Partner. Aqualad came from the Atlantean city of Shayeris, where he was raised by Sha'lain'a, a native of that city, and Calvin Durham, a henchman of Black Manta who was genetically altered to infiltrate Atlantis. September 2012 "Happy New Year" "Happy New Year"is the first episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 27th of the overall series. It aired on April 28, 2012. It's been five years since the Justice League was under Vandal Savage's control. The young heroes got older, some left the Team, and new members joined. When an alien bounty hunter abducts an alien posing as a UN Secretary, the Team sets off to investigate the surroundings of a secret alien invasion. October 2012 Rocket Rocket (real name Raquel Ervin) is a superheroine, partner and protégé of Icon. She became a member of the Team after her partner was inducted into the Justice League, and later graduated into the League herself. Rocket is an African American girl with short spiky black hair. She wears a formfitting blue shirt that also included a partial hood that covers her cheeks and forehead. Over this, she wears brown coveralls, and has a belt with three glowing circles on it. December 2012 Christopher Jones Christopher Jones is the current illustrator for the Young Justice comics, having replaced Mike Norton as of issue #5 "What's the Story?". Jones's extensive body of work includes publishers such as DC Comics, Marvel, Slave Labor Graphics, Image, Malibu, Caliber, and more. Jones has a longstanding partnership with DC Comics. His first penciling work for them was doing fill-ins on the cult series Young Heroes in Love, and before landing a job as the regular illustrator for the Young Justice comics, Jones was a regular contributor to Justice League Adventures and afterward he became the regular penciler on The Batman Strikes!, the comic based on The Batman animated TV series. He also worked with Greg Weisman on a Captain Atom/Gargoyles crossover parody story in JLA Showcase 80-Page Giant #1.